The Girls of Gotham Have a Slumber Party
by takara410
Summary: Batgirl ,Harley, Poisson Ivy and maybe even Cat woman will the guys put all the clues together or will the girls not have a peaceful three day slumber party.
1. Chapter 1

The girls of Gotham have a slumber party.

Harley was sitting on the couch waiting for Mr.J to come out of his room and leave with the guys. She looked to the left the clock said 7:40 she sighed and then she looked at the door when she heard squeaking of a door open and she smiled and said Yay!

Joker looked at Harley and wondered what was up with her she was giddy and giggling all week and she even declined on helping him with the towns laughing gas scheme.. Harley dear what's with you?

Harley looking at the clock and back at the clock Nothing Mr. Jay I was just wondering if you need anything else for when you go and she smiled at him.

Joker looked at her skeptically and shook his head and snapped his fingers and him and the boys were gone. He left while Harley watched them on the door, when he got in the van he started to head towards town.

Harley closed the door. Finally! He's gone she looked at the clock dammit its 7:50 I only have a couple of minutes or so before the girls arrive.

In the Bat cave

Barbara was searching around for her things while hoping not to get caught by one f the guys. She had placed a couple of chick flicks and she was looking for her prank book to get Harley back since the last time.

Tim was coming down the stairs when he saw Barbara searching around for Barbara he walked down towards her what's up?

Barbara cussed under her breath and faced Tim while trying to hide the bag. Oh nothing I'm just uh... uh... uh cleaning.

Tim looked at her with a raised eyebrow Cleaning he looked around it seems Alfred has that covered are you okay?

Barbara of course I am silly and she ruffled his hair I got to go Later. She watched Tim leave while muttering girls are weird. She backed up without watching where she was going and bumped into something hard.

Batman looked at Barbara and noticed she had a bag. You're not going patrolling with me then?

Barbara looked at him Nope I have some college stuff to do. And when she passed batman she quickly grabbed the book and left on her motorcycle.

Batman muttered since when did she do her homework at eight she usually hangs out here oh well kids these days.

Scarecrows and Ivy's Place

Ivy putting random things in her bag and kissing her babies good bye.

Scarecrow is reading a book about fear. And notices that Ivy is packing for more than a day more like three. What are you doing?

Ivy looked behind her shoulder and smiled while putting a can of his fear toxin in her bag without him noticing Nothing she said while dragging out the word. Along with one of her own mixtures. Her cell phone buzzed and she looked at it dammit I'm late and she ran out the door.

Scarecrow looked at her as she left while wondering late for what? He got up and noticed she had taken some of his favorite horror movies and he wondered why she would need that and he went to go get some Gatorade. He passed by his eight cans of toxin but walked backwards and looked eight toxins supposed to be nine where did the other one go? He grabbed his cell phone and pressed nine to speed dial the Joker maybe just maybe he knew.

Joker's van

_Ring Ring Ring Banana phone banana phone _Joker Looked at it while sighing sadly Hello crane what do you want?

How have you noticed anything strange with Harley lately?

Joker sighed Crane I know you haven't been near a girl in forever but when a girl is screaming bloody murder and killing and then nice that means she is on her period and yes Harley has one and she's crazy as Hell when she is. Joker goons all shook their head yes in the back of the van and shivering and how she acted.

Crane ignored that comment Joker I mean all giggly and stuff you know as if something is going to happen?

Joker was thinking and how Harley has been stealing things and getting girly chick flicks movies and popcorn and things like that and the best part is she didn't even ask him to watch them with her. Crane I assure you it's nothing to worry about.

Crane sighed Joker there is something going to happen I know it and he hung up.

Joker just shrugged and continued to drive crazily.

Harley had finished cleaning the whole entire place and went downstairs to their home own movie theater she turned on the popcorn machine and she put ice for the snow cones and she put beanbags around the places an she went to her babies fed them and put them in their own room. She was just about to sit down when she heard someone knock she yelled come in!

When she came to welcome her guests she already saw Barbra and Ivy where cat woman?

Ivy sighed You know her always late or just doesn't come for a day cause she took a cat nap.

Barbara sighed Who cares lets start our three day slumber party.

Ivy smiled Barbs right lets star out three day vacation by watching some chickflicks and going out in the town .

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

WHAT DO YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were huddled Ivy laying on Harley and Barbara laying on ivy they were currently watching What happens in Vegas. It was already their second movie and the girls were unspeakably getting worried about their cat loving friend.

Do you think we should call her? Harley said while eyeing her cell phone.

Ivy sighed Now because remember last time we did and we had to break her out. She looked towards Barbra when are you going to join us officially?

Barb looked at her I couldn't do that I love being a good guy besides if I was with you who would make sure batman softened the blows on Harley's pudding and Scarecrow.

Good Point Ivy muttered but still it would be great if we just had one more fling ya know.

Red's right how about we do one more all four of us.

Barbara sighed and looked at the other two girls huh alright but just this once got it.

Yay! Harley jumped and was choking slash hugging her while Ivy was thinking of what her costume was going to be.

On the edge of a high building

Cat woman was just about to grab the Harlequin Diamond and get to the girls as soon as she got it red lights were everywhere and she heard gun shots. She put the diamond in her bag and went towards the sound of the shooting. She was for some reason shocked to see

The Joker or one of his goons to turn on the alarm. She crouched over towards him since he was shooting against some rent a cops until others arrived. When she arrived he had stopped shooting to have a chat with her.

Hi kitty what's new?

Joker I was going to get in and out of here quietly Why do you always wreck my plans?

Because people who make plans will either get shot or killed or worse I mean look at Harvey.

You made him like that clown. I mean you are the one that tied him up to barrels of oil an such.

No No No He made himself fall and get covered in oil the Batman dropped him and his face got burned and he was halfway to hell. So don't blame me for what happened I just put up a scene and watched what would happen like a scientist for an experiment and I saw my result sand for now I am pleased with them but like I said for now.

She sighed while rolling her eyes will you at least drop me off at your place or someone near.

He eyed her suspiciously why?

Because I wanted to chat with Harley unless you would like to join us we will also be doing our hands and feet.

Joker thought about it for a minute _He pictured Harley and cat woman having a pillow fight and then when he heard what she said it just seemed horrible to him. _No I'll pass on that.

Cat woman looked at him skeptically What were you wait scratch that I don't want to know.

So to fast forward they got away joker and cat woman are in the front and the cronies are having a money fight.

Joker was on the highway crashing into cars and cussing them out.

How Harley can stand you I shall never know. She said while rubbing her temple Especially your laughing.

He looked at her and now I know why your always acting like you don't have a dude little **pussy** cat.

She looked at him and hit him with a bat and he just laughed some more. She looked at him you need a normal life.

He looked at her and said you need to get laid._ We only have four minute I'm out of time_ _all we've got four minutes_ .She grabbed her phone Harley I'm on my way also I'm getting a ride from Jooooker okay I just wanted to tell you. Okay were about to arrive in four minutes okay bye.

What's with the code?

What do you mean you made my name longer than it is doll face?

Firs of all doll face not my name and I don't like the cute little nicknames Harley does but I don't get that straight also we are having a little sleepover and if you come I swear I will kill you even if Harley is holding me back along with Red.

you know you need to open your dating field more because seroiusly your actinf feistyer than usual kitty.

they arrived at the hangout and she got out but not before hitting Joker in the shoulder.

See told you you needed to get stuck out her middle babe i`m with Harley but try Riddler.

He turned around but not beofre noicing that all the lights were on and it just seemed different he grabbed out his pressed 3 to speed dial crane.

_Sweet dreams are made of this who am I to disagree travelt he worl in the _Hello

Crane your unfourtanetly right turns out their having a sleepover I`m thinking of crashing and so are you i`ll be there in 10 he hung up.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

Okay I`m going to make the sroty say complete but it`s not I just got passed my 15 LIMIT THING AND it`s bugging me so I`ll tell yuo where the next part is and everything else.


	3. The plan

The plan

Joker had his goons downstairs since Crane didn't want them to break anything. Crane was searching for something he didn't really know what all he cared about was crashing the party.

Come on where is it I know it`s here somewhere!

Crane give up it`s not there now come on I want to see what they are saying about us.

Crane gave up and sat on the couch I knew there were nine not eight maybe she no...No she couldn't have.

Wow crane and I thought I had some problems but you talk to yourself.

Crane looked at joker really I'm supposed to listen to a transvestite clown?

Hey! I only wore it once and hey it looked good on me. He was standing up now just walking back and forth. You know I can't believe you and ivy though I mean really?

Hey she is smart beautiful and she can stand me and she is into science as well and her plants also help with my concoctions.

Joker shrugged hey whatever makes you happy I am not going into the crow and the plant it just makes me feel all creeped out.

Crane looked at him and didnt even say what he was clown you came over for a reason now what is it?

Duh the girls are having a slumber party and we arent invited.

You interupted my quit home just so we can act like some high school boys and watch some girls have a slumber party?

No no Crane we are going to watch women have a slumber party and he was jumping up and down.

You do know that those little girls gone wild movies arent real and besides they are not only deady when they are on their period but you spying on them i`ll past.

No not me us we are going to do it and beside`s I know it`s not all real but hey they do have pillow fightsthose are real and he was poiting his finger at him.

Sorry Joker but I am not going to go spy on the deadliest woman in gotham like some common scum bag.

Hey!H ewalked to Crane I am not scum for one I am the Prince of Crime alright.

Crane rolled his eyes yeah sure Prince but i`m not doing walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge

Oh yes you are and Joker closed the fridge and sprayed knockout gas in Cranes smiled and grabbed him by his feet and was dragging him down the stairs saying sorry evertime there was a loud thud.

* * *

All right there it is I hope it is better and srry it took so long


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything

Sorry that I have not updated in a while I have been very busy anyway`s on with the show

Crane woke up to find his legs tied up ,along with his hands and Joker had put his hands behind his would have tried to speak but their was a very dirty gag in his mouth as thought of his options and put a plan into motion after saying no to a few and yes to a rollled over onto his back and slowly got himself up he was wiggling him self towards Joker since he was driving.

Crane was close to crawling towards the driver until out of nowhere Joker had turned a very fast and hard left making Crane slam into the wall of the would have groaned and yelled at the Joker if he did not have the gag in his of Joker`s goon`s had stared at Crane for awhile before getting bored of him and began playing with some rusty old knife.

Crane took some breath`s and began wiggling himself closer to the front of the van. He finally got to his destination and Joker had took his eyes of the rode and looked at Crane "Hey Scarecrow glad to see that your awake and that you agreed to spy with me."

Crane looked at him and tried talking through the gag but Joker either heard him or ignored him. After a few more turns Joker had stopped the car which made Crane slide up so fast that he hit the radio face was glad that Joker had taken his glasse`s or else i twould have been alot began laughing at Crane while stepping out of the car "Okay boy`s you stay here and keep the car running while me and Bird boy will go see some friends."

Joker started to grab Crane who just inched further away from the insane clown after some failed attempt`s Joker had sighed "You know Crane I wanted this to go down nice and smooth I mean I was nice enough to even lend you my sock when I could not find anything else for a me to use for a gag trust me you did not want to know what else their was but fine stay here and keep the guys company."

With that Joker waved bye and walked off towards some empty warehouses.

Hope you like it sorry it`s short it`s all I got


End file.
